retro_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metroid
Metroid is an Action-Adventure game, and was published by Nintendo. It was the first game in the Metroid Series, and was one of the first games to feature a female protagonist. Story The game follows Samus Aran, who is a lone bounty hunter hired by space pirates, on a mission to Planet Zebes to take down the Metroids, aliens who can grab onto a person's face and drain the life energy of said person. In order to do so, she has to find and destroy the Mother Brain. Gameplay Metroid is an action-adventure game in which the player controls Samus Aran in sprite-rendered two-dimensional landscapes. The game takes place on the planet Zebes, a large, open-ended world with areas connected by doors and elevators. The player controls Samus Aran as she travels through the planet's caverns and hunts Space Pirates. She begins with a weak power beam as her only weapon, and with only the ability to jump. The player explores more areas and collects power-ups that grant Samus special abilities and enhance her armor and weaponry, granting access to areas that were previously inaccessible. Among the power-ups that are included in the game are the Morph Ball, which allows Samus to curl into a ball to roll into tunnels and use the Bomb weapon, and the Screw Attack, a somersaulting move that destroys enemies in its path. In addition to common enemies, Samus encounters bosses whom she needs to defeat to progress. Defeating an ordinary enemy typically yields additional energy or ammunition, while defeating a boss expands Samus's capacity to carry ammunition and opens the door to the final area. As you go through the game, you will face bosses including Kraid, an ally of the Space Pirates, and Ridley, the commander of the Space Pirates. Eventually, Samus finds and destroys Mother Brain. She then places a time bomb set for 999 seconds, and escapes the collapsing lair, thus completing the game. Metroid has a password system, which very few games had at the time, and allowed players to continue on with gameplay. The original game released for the Famicom/Famicom Disk System allowed saving of games on the disk, but the North American release was in NES cartridge form and didn't implement battery backed memory, unlike The Legend of Zelda. This is the only Metroid game to have a password system. Players gain the password after Samus dies, and can be entered into the password system on the title screen, where the options "Start" and "Continue" are given. ☀However, many gamers disliked this password system and found it inconvenient, causing Metroid II: Return of Samus to use a battery backed save system. Trivia * Unlike the NES, the Famicom Disk System version of the game has a three slot save system, similar to that of the Legend Of Zelda. The FDS version also had different sound effects and less lag. * There were codes that allowed certain secrets to be unlocked only with the code. JUSTIN BAILEY is a code that let you play as Samus without the armor, and starts you off with five Energy Tanks, two hundred fifty five missiles, the Varia Suit, the Hi-Jump Boots, the Screw Attack, and the Wave Beam. Ridley and Kraid have already been defeated, but you still have to get the Ice Beam and is still highly recommended in order to face Mother Brain.